


Getting to know you

by FunsizeShipper (orphan_account)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FunsizeShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody really knows Sean Renard and that's the way he likes it, he likes his privacy, until he gets hurt.  Then the whole gang bands together to help him out and Sean finds out what it means to have friends. To have a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A little bit of a beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll be able to update this fairly regularly, probably at weekends. I'm very excited about this as it's my first Grimm fic :) hope you enjoy.

It all started the day after a big fight.

Sean awoke in agony. His side was screaming at him and his face ached. Overall he felt like he'd gone five rounds with a blutbad... he had.

|===|

Nick had been looking into a case about the deaths of people around the portland area who had been torn to shreds. After reviewing security footage they had found that the same group of people were seen leaving every scene. Identifying these perpetrators had been a bit more difficult and there were several more deaths before any evidence was left behind. An ATM camera caught the face of one of the men and Monroe, who had stopped by the precinct by chance, recognised him as one of the blutbad who he had ran with during his more... carefree stage of life. From there it had been easy to identify his buddies as part of a gang he had joined while serving time for assault.

There were ten of them in total and they all knew they had to be dealt with quickly. Bad things happened when blutbadden ran in packs. Hank had torn his achilles again so it was left to Nick and Monroe to solve the problem and they thought they could handle it on their own.

Renard only found out after they had left when he ran into Hank and he knew the Grimm and Blutbad had got into more than they could handle. Blutbad gangs rarely functioned for long and Sean knew that someone else was behind it all, otherwise the group would have already descended into anarchy either killing everyone in sight or just taking out each other. If it was left to the Blutbadden there would be a trail of chaos not just a few deaths. Someone was pulling the strings and Sean had a suspicion it was someone who worked with the royal families.

Sean had followed the men out to where they had tracked the gang, thankful they had left the address with Hank, and pulled up outside a old abandoned warehouse. He snuck up to the windows and glanced around inside seeing that it had indeed been a trap. Monroe and Nick were tied to chairs in the centre of the room seemingly unconscious. There was only one guard but Sean assumed the others were nearby. He crept to the back entrance, glad he had covered himself in wolfsbane before he had left. He quickly snuck up behind the guard and dispatched him. He then approached the tied up captives glad when they both looked up at him: they had been faking unconsciousness. He quickly freed them and that was when all hell broke loose. The rest of the gang returned and it quickly descended into an all out brawl. Renard had emptied his clip into them before wogeing to fight hand to hand with the rest. Nick and Monroe each had found weapons and were killing them as fast as they could so it was down to Sean to take on the rest and hopefully keep them distracted and at bay long enough them to be killed. Of course this meant he was mostly letting them kick the crap out of them, he couldn’t focus on any one lest the others gang up on Nick or Monroe. By the time they were down to the last assailant Sean was pretty sure he had a broken rib and would probably need stitches to his face and torso. He was just glad it hadn’t been worse.

After it was done Sean had Monroe take him to the spice shop to be patched up and they left Nick to dispose of the bodies. Rosalee had quickly stitched him up and bound his ribs the best she could all the while insisting that he should go to the hospital but he had no way to explain his injuries and he would heal fairly quickly anyway. He instead went home to bed dreading going to work the next day and knowing he would have to anyway. He had a lot of important meetings both for official business and of wesen nature. He also had to deal with a few things for the laufer so he knew the next day was going to be hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean drags himself into work, regretting every movement he makes

Sean took a few calming breathes before slowly sitting up. He had only been awake a few minutes but already felt like giving up and he knew it was only going to get worse. Getting dressed was almost impossible and he almost tore out a few stitches in his side getting his silk shirt on. He would have to go without his usual jacket and overcoat as it would hurt too much getting them on and off. It was bad enough showing weakness alone and in the comfort of his own home, in public such a display could get him killed…or worse. The ride down from his penthouse seemed to take forever, especially as he was forced to make small talk with Mrs Canderes from the floor below. She had immediately started to fret about the state he was in but he simply passed it off as dangers of the job, it wasn’t entirely untrue. Somewhere between the 16th floor and the parking garage he found himself promising to have a look at her leaky sink. He wasn’t sure how but she always managed to convince him to deal with the handiwork around her home, even though when he first moved in he hadn’t the slightest idea about any of it. A few years ago he had spent a month learning safe electrical practices just to rewire part of her flat. He never understood why she never called the landlord. He also didn’t understand why he always agreed.

He was relieved to finally get in his car. He could sit down and didn’t have to move around too much. It was times like these when he was thankful for tinted windows, no one would see him just sitting there. He drove in carefully, slowing down more than was probably necessary to reduce the jolts from potholes, but still found himself wincing every so often. He would usually pick up coffee and some breakfast but didn’t want to move excessively so he relegated himself to going hungry and drinking the sludge they brewed at the station. Unfortunately he was unable to buy a decent machine for the precinct. Not even with his own funds.

At the station he allowed himself a few minutes before heading out. He knew that as soon as he stepped foot inside the he would have to put on his mask, show no weakness, act like it was any normal work day. He had a terrible lie to explain the cut on his face: he had tripped and crashed through his glass coffee table, and just prayed nobody would question it and that nobody would notice the ribs... there was no explaining that.

He had stepped into his office and shut the door, glad for the small amount of privacy it provided. That privacy was not always respected of course as Nick barged in after him, without knocking, glaring… Sean didn’t have a clue what he could have done to upset the Grimm so much in such a short time but he figured he was in for a berating about something. That seemed to be the only reason Nick visited him nowadays. Nick’s face softened slightly though as he saw his captain put his walls up.

“What are you doing here?” Nick asked, as if it was unusual for the captain of a police station to be at said station.

“My job,” the captain replied confused as to why Nick thought this strange while gently lowering himself into his chair, hoping Nick didn’t notice his wince as he sat. He did, the chair was definitely not designed for comfort and that became even more obvious when injured.

Nick frowned:“I spoke to Rosalee and she said she had ordered you to bedrest for at least a three days.”

“And I ignored her, I have far too much to be getting on with.”

“Oh really, you can’t even move without wincing.”

Renard simply glared but remained seated, not rising to the challenge, already knowing he would fail if he tried.

“What could be so important that it couldn’t wait one day?” Nick enquired, clearly changing tactics to get Renard to take time out.

“Well,I have a meeting with the DA this morning; lunch with some wesen of questionable character who I have to convince to move their business elsewhere; then another meeting at the eisbeiber lodge to reassure them that everything is fine which I have to do on a monthly basis to stop them getting upset and visiting me in my office or worse at home; not to mention phone calls to be made to my contacts I need an update on what is going on in Vienna with my family and what they have been poking their noses into; and the resistance is breathing down my neck about helping get people out of the reaches of the royal families and to safety. So quite a lot that is urgent Nick along with this stack of paperwork, keeping an eye on the precinct and dealing with a half dozen emergencies that are bound to crop up during the day. Oh and I have to find time to organise the precincts annual fundraiser and fix a leaky faucet!”

Nick looked slightly shocked at this, though whether it was the workload or the image of his captain doing manual labour which surprised him Sean couldn’t be sure. Renard hoped he would be left in peace for the rest of the day either way but from the gleam he had seen in the Grimm’s eye as he had turned to leave gave him the impression that any peace he got wouldn’t last long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrangements are made along with a lot of token protests.

He was right, of course, and not half an hour later, as he was preparing for his meeting with the DA, Nick waltzed back into his office followed by Hank, Monroe, Rosalee, Wu and Nick’s mother who Renard knew had arrived this morning.

Before Sean could even question what they were all doing in his office disturbing the image of a professional place of work, Nick spoke up.

“I’m dropping you back to your place to make sure you stay in bed and heal properly-”

Renard set his glare on Nick as if he was stupid and cut him off.

“Do I need to repeat that list to you again Burkhardt because I will, I’m far too busy for this nonsense right now. Please leave before I find an officer in this place who is still afraid of me and will escort you out.”

Nick approached him and put a hand on his shoulder, effectively pinning him to his chair so that he couldn’t even move about without causing himself a great deal of pain, he was clearly not going to get a choice in the matter but his pride reared its head, Nick wouldn’t win that easily. The grimm simply narrowed his eyes at him as if he thought he could cow him into submission but Renard glared right back, even if the penetrating stare did give him goosebumps a little. He regretted letting the grimm get away with so much before, he had clearly lost all of his ‘terrifying boss’ aura.

“As I was saying I’m is dropping you back to your place to make sure you stay in bed and heal properly, Hank is going to take the meeting with the DA and handle any emergencies that crop up, my mother is going to deal with those “questionable” wesen, Monroe will handle the eisbiebers, Rosalee had a friend in the resistance I think she can deal with your top secret buddies over in Europe and Wu is going to do your paperwork”

Wu looked slightly unhappy about this and Renard was sure was about to open his mouth until Hank indiscreetly stomped on his foot, silencing any complaints..

Renard was never going to agree that easily but he knew if he convinced them it couldn’t work he wouldn’t have to pointlessly argue over it so set about picking the plan apart.

“Wu’s signature can’t be on my paperwork”

Nick appeared stumped by this before he grinned and quickly grabbed a blank piece of paper from the desk drawer he also grabbed a form the captain had already filled out. He studied it for a few moments before scrawling it out. If Renard didn’t see the Grimm write it moments ago he would have sworn that he signed it himself. He scowled at Nick who at least had the decency to look sheepish before grinning charmingly.

“I’ll do the paperwork and Wu can watch over the precinct, he already seems to know everything that happens around here anyway. It's actually kind of creepy… Hey maybe he has some mellifer blood in him!”

Renard, ignoring Nick’s pointless speculation, thought for a second before moving on to his next argument:

“My contacts will only speak to me”

“Then Rosalee will take you to her house so she can keep an eye on you and you can make phone calls from bed but only necessary ones”

Renard thought this was a worse plan than before, now he wasn’t even getting to stay in his own home. Fortunately he still had an ace in his sleeve for how to wriggle out of this ridiculous charade.

“And the fundraiser?”

Nick smirked and Sean realised he had been played… the Grimm knew Renard, he knew how he thought, he knew that if he could counter all the arguments then Sean would be forced to agree, he quickly thought trying to figure out what he had missed and how the group could plan a fundraiser and do everything else for him along with handling his life and the realisation hit him at the same time as Nick said it with a smirk.

“Julliette. Did you know that before she became a vet she studied event management”

Renard was trapped now, he felt like crap and even this short battle of the mind had left him drained he would have to agree and let the Grimm and his friends handle it. He knew he should feel annoyed and upset, after all he had lost to the Grimm and was being forced into care like an infant but all he could really feel was grateful, after all, they were all helping him out in a big way and truth be told since he woke up he had wanted to stay home and rest.

It was this thought of home which made him realise Nick had forgotten something.

“Nick, my neighbours faucet, she will be on my case if I don’t get it done today”

Nick turned to Monroe, “Can you phone Bud for me?”

“Dude I would but remember Bud went to Virginia with his family to see his in-laws”

Nick cursed to himself and paused, thinking for a moment:

“Right new plan: I’ll take the Captain to his place and do the paperwork there and Rosalee could you go buy me a book on plumbing, it can’t be that hard right?”

Renard figured this would go down ok with Mrs Canderes if he introduced Nick. He was slightly concerned about Nick’s apparent inexperience with plumbing, but then he had been the same when he moved in so Nick would probably be fine. Sean smiled glad that an arrangement could be made, especially as it meant he got to be in his own home. 

“Ok fine somebody will have to help me up though.”


End file.
